1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle including a drive power distribution device which distributes power from a drive power source to a right wheel and a left wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle including a drive power distribution device, a control device for a vehicle which executes drive power distribution control to control distribution of drive power to the right drive wheel and the left drive wheel by the drive power distribution device is well known. For example, a control device of a drive power distribution device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-299779 (JP 2009-299779 A) is known. JP 2009-299779 A discloses that fail-safe control for stopping the drive power distribution control by the drive power distribution device is executed when the failure of the drive power distribution device is determined.